


Safe

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Amber is sad, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: The rain poured like cats and dogs outside. It was probably freezing outside and Amber didn’t have a coat, she was wearing only a t-shirt and denim shorts. The only bag she had was her purse. In her purse was her wallet, phone charger and phone.





	Safe

The rain poured like cats and dogs outside. It was probably freezing outside and Amber didn’t have a coat, she was wearing only a t-shirt and denim shorts. The only bag she had was her purse. In her purse was her wallet, phone charger and phone.

 

She’d been out on the street for a couple days. She barely had any money, and her uniform for the Spoon was back home, so she had to borrow an old one at the diner.

 

She walked around the corner and saw a familiar house down the block.

 

It was Andi’s apartment building. Amber could stay there for a little while, at least for the night.

 

She ran down the street, running up the front steps and knocking on the door. No one answered, so she knocked again.

 

The door opened, and the person behind the door was Bowie Quinn.

 

“Amber?” He questioned. “Oh, God, get inside, it’s freezing out here.”

 

Amber walked into the apartment.

 

“I’ll get you some clothes, you go ahead and take a shower, okay?”

 

She replied with a nod, and went into the bathroom. Towels were on the rack next to the shower, so Amber grabbed one.

 

A knock on the door startled her.

 

“C-come in,” She said meekly.

 

Bowie came in the bathroom with pajamas and underwear. “Take your time in here, okay? I’ll make some hot chocolate.”

 

Amber nodded, and Bowie set the clothes on the counter. Bowie left the bathroom so Amber would be in private.

 

Amber turned on the water, and undressed. She used Andi’s shampoo and conditioner and body wash once she was in the shower. Surely Andi wouldn’t mind.

 

Once she decided she was done in the shower, she turned off the water and got out, grabbing the towel and scrubbing herself dry.

 

She wrapped her towel around her hair to soak up the water.

 

Amber grabbed the underwear, putting them on. She then put on the red pajama bottoms and a band shirt (most likely Bex’s).

 

She looked in the mirror and took off the towel, and combed her fingers through her hair. Amber wondered if coming here was the right thing. She didn’t want the Macks to worry about her, but she needed the help.

 

Amber left the bathroom and into the kitchen where she saw Bowie waiting at the table with two mugs on the table.

 

“Hey,” He said with a smile.

 

“H-hi…” Amber responded. She sat down across from Bowie, grabbing the hot chocolate and chugging it.

 

“Whoa, slow down,” Bowie cautioned. Amber set the mug back on the table. “So what are you doing outside at three in the morning, in only a shirt and shorts?” He asked her. Her face became scared, her mouth parting. “Hey, you can tell me. You’re safe here.”

 

She took another sip of her drink and cleared her throat. “I… I was kicked out.”

 

Bowie gasped. “Oh, my gosh. Amber, I’m so sorry.”

 

Amber began to cry. “I j-I just told them that I was gay and they told me to get out. All I had was my purse.” Bowie grasped her hand, holding it. “I had nowhere to go.”

 

“How long have you been out there?”

 

Amber gulped. “Two days.”

 

Bowie’s jaw dropped. “Two days? Oh, God, did you have money for food?”

 

Amber nodded. “Yeah, just some of my paycheck from the Spoon. But I ran out of money a little while ago.”

 

Bowie’s face was concerned. He just wished he could punch her family in the face for what they did.

 

“God, Amber,” Bowie exhaled heavily. “No one should ever be treated like that. I mean, who would throw out their child because of who they love?”

 

Bowie felt more of a father to Amber than her own father. She just felt safe around Bex and Bowie, she could go to them for anything.

 

“You’re gonna stay with us tonight, and then tomorrow, we all are going to talk about your situation,” Bowie said. Amber tried to argue, but he interrupted. “No, Amber. I’m not letting out there. As a parent, it’s my responsibility to keep you safe. You’re like a daughter to me and I wouldn’t bear it if something happened to you.”

 

Amber’s tears fell. Her emotions that have been pent up flowed out of her.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Bowie said quietly. He brought the tissue box that was on the counter and placed it in front of Amber. “I think it’s getting late. You dry those tears and go to Andi’s room to rest. She’s at Buffy’s for a sleepover. Okay?”

 

She nodded, and Bowie sadly smiled. Amber took a few tissues and dabbed at her eyes with them.

 

Bowie stood up, going into the living room to sleep next to Bex on the pull-out couch.

 

Amber drank the rest of her hot chocolate, and stood up. She put the two mugs into the sink, trying to earn her stay.

 

She went into Andi’s room. The bed was empty and neatly made. She didn’t know if she’d be allowed to be in her bed, but she’s been sleeping on park benches for too long.

 

She slipped into the bed, covering herself in the sheets and thick comforter.

 

Finally, she was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
